


A dream of possibilities

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Series: Red White and Royal Blue, The Next Generation. [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Abortion, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Baby Names, Babysitting, Best Friends, Big Sisters, Childbirth, Childhood, Children, Cooking, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hobbies, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Little Sisters, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: In 2022, Zahra and Shaan are preparing for the imminent arrival of their first baby, after a unplanned pregnancy. Just 3 months before the baby is due, they get the opportunity to practice their parenting skills when Zahra's sister asks them to babysit her 2 year old son.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Ellen Claremont & Zahra Bankston, Ellen Claremont/Leo, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Shaan Srivastava, Zahra Bankston/Shaan Srivastava
Series: Red White and Royal Blue, The Next Generation. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996159
Kudos: 17





	A dream of possibilities

2020 is a well remembered year for many, many people. It is the year that President Ellen Claremont was reelected, preventing another bigoted, abusive old white man from destroying America from the inside out. It is also the year that for the very first time in history, a First Son of America, and a Prince of England, both come out as bisexual and gay. It is also the year that said First Son and said Prince had their relationship leaked to the whole world by Jeffery Richards, though it backfired on the old bastard, greatly, when everyone showed their love and support for Henry and Alex.

But 2020 was not just an important year for the public, it was also a very important year for two people very close to both The First Family, and The Royal Family. It is the year Shaan Shrivastava and Zahra Bankston got engaged after only 6 months of dating. 

They got married in early 2021 and since then have been, in Alex’s words, ‘The most iconic power couple helping us all keep our shit together’. 

While 2020 and 2021 were very big and important years for Shaan and Zahra, there is no denying that 2022 is the biggest and most important year of their lives, as that is the year they find out they are expecting their first baby. 

It had been a shock to them both, they weren’t trying and didn’t know if they ever planned to, but it was also a very welcome shock and they both soon felt more excited than happy, Zahra even shed a few tears of joy, which she swore her husband to silence about. 

Zahra is now 6 months into her pregnancy and truly understanding all the complaining her sister did when she was pregnant, and why Ellen always talks about how miserable she was in the last few months of both her pregnancies. Zahra has never felt so uncomfortable, sluggish and tired in all her life. The morning sickness has returned (though it’s more like all day sickness.) and she’s had to reduce her hours to part time before taking maternity leave, which with Ellen being her boss, is thankfully plenty of time and all on her terms, and fully paid. 

Zahra has just gotten home from work on this particular Spring day, when she gets an unexpected phone call from her sister, Farah, though it’s not really that unexpected, her sister has been calling her practically every week since Zahra told her she was pregnant, wanting to hear any and every little detail, comparing their pregnancies and saying how now she almost wishes she and her partner had waited to have their second baby, so she and Zahra could be ‘Bump buddies’ (Zahra swears there and then to make sure she is never pregnant at the same time as her sister.) 

“Would you like me to just have Shaan record every second of everything I do during this pregnancy and then send it to you?” Zahra answers, pulling her hair free from it’s updo she wore it in for work, and kicking off her shoes. 

“Uh no because that footage would just wined up being you two making out all the time, it’s no wonder you got pregnant without even trying, you two are like teenagers.” Farah replies in an amused and teasing tone, making Zahra role her eyes but smile. 

“Yeah as if you and Jesse weren’t the same when you met.” Zahra replies, lowering herself onto the edge of the bed so she can rest her feet and back after a long day at work. 

“Jesse and I didn’t stand outside Kensington Palace leaning against a motorbike and making out like two 18 year olds.” Farah laughs, making Zahra grin as she remembers how she and Shaan could never keep their hands off eachother, before he moved to America before they got married, she stayed with him in London for a few months, and everyday she would wait outside Kensington for him, unable to wait until he got home.

“I still can’t believe he traded his motorbike in for a car.” Zahra pouts.

“Oh my god, Z you know you can’t transport your baby around on a motorbike, right?” Farah asks in an exasperated tone. 

“Yeah obviously, and I’m glad we have the car so we don’t have to mess about with taxi's when I go into labor and when the baby comes and needs a car seat and stuff, but the motorbike just adds to Shaan’s hotness, it makes him even more sexy!” Zahra exclaims, although there’s no doubt that seeing him hold their kid is going to be ten times better than seeing him on his motorbike. 

“Okay steering into the TMI category there Z, listen I actually called you for a reason. Do you think you could possibly do me a favor next week, please?” Farah asks in a pleading tone, making Zahra suspicious of what she wants. 

“Depends on what you want.”

“I gotta come to DC for work next week, I’m gonna be there for about a week and I gotta take Noah with me because Jesse is taking Owen to visit their parents but the journey’s way too long for Noah and mom and dad can’t watch him so I’m taking him with me, and I was wondering if you could watch him for a couple hours next Wednesday, please? I don’t want to hire a sitter and leave him with a stranger.” Farah quickly explains. Owen is her four year old son and Zahra’s first nephew, who was born back in late 2019, and little Noah is her second son who only turned two a couple weeks ago. Zahra loves spending time with her nephews, especially when they’re in good moods and actually like her and don’t just ignore her, and watching Noah for a while would be good practice for her and Shaan, for when their baby comes. 

“I’ll run it past Shaan to make sure it suits him but I’m sure we can.” Zahra replies, resting a hand on her bump as she feels a swift kick. 

“Really? Oh thank you so much Z you’re my favorite sister!” Farah exclaims. Zahra scoffs. 

“I’m your only sister!” 

“Yeah but you’re still my favorite! Oh I gotta go, both boys are awake from their naps, it’s about to be chaos up in here. let me know for sure if you can watch Noah though won’t you?” Farah asks. 

“Yeah of course.” 

They say their goodbyes and quickly hang up, before Zahra pushes herself off the bed and heads downstairs, her heart lifting when she hears the scrape of a key in the lock and hears the door open and close. 

As quickly as she can with her bump in the way, Zahra hurries down the rest of the stairs to greet Shaan by the front door, where he’s taking his jacket off and setting his keys down. He looks so handsome with his dark hair sitting neatly, his goatee neatly trimmed and shaved, his glasses that he’s started wearing the last 2 years, perfectly framing his face, and his navy blue blazer, white shirt, black tie and black suit pants all in totally perfect condition. 

The second he sees Zahra his face lights up, he had missed her so much while he was working today, helping Henry through a busy day ahead of publication day for his first novel, next week. 

“Hi love.” Shaan softly greets “You look beautiful.” Zahra laughs, running a hand through her messy, slightly greasy, long hair and looking down at her blouse that is starting to become too small and has a stain on it from the awful decaff coffee she’s taken to drinking during this pregnancy, since she can’t have caffeine now, and definitely not as much as she usually has. Her bump is straining against her blouse and trousers, and there is a sheen of sweat covering her face just from walking down the stairs. In her mind she looks a hot mess. 

“You’re sweet, but no I don’t, _you_ on the other hand, look very, very handsome.” She replies. Shaan leans in to kiss her. 

“I love you.” He softly says, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“I love you too.” Then Zahra winces and lets out a hiss of pain. “And so does she, you little shit that’s my rib, don’t do that it hurts!” Zahra exclaims, pushing at the side of her bump where she felt the baby kick her squarely in the ribs. Shaan laughs and places his hand on top of hers. 

“Don’t call our daughter a little shit.” 

“I wouldn’t if she wasn’t being one.”

They soon move into the living room and catch up with eachother, they talk for about half an hour before Zahra brings up the topic of babysitting their nephew next week.

“Oh I got a call from Farah just before you came home from work, she’s coming to D.C. next week for work and taking Noah with her, since Jesse and Owen are going to visit Jesse’s parents across the country and Noah is too little for such a long flight, she wanted to know if we could watch Noah for a few hours next Wednesday, I’m off then anyway, what about you?" Zahra asks, as they sit on the sofa, Zahra with her legs in Shaan’s lap and Shaan rubbing her aching legs. 

“I don’t think Henry has anything going on that he needs me there for, on Wednesday, he has a radio interview about the book but that’s over the phone so he doesn’t need me there and I’ve already got all necessary NDAs signed and filed, so I should be free too. It will be good practice for us.” Shaan tells her, placing a hand on her bump, growing excited at the thought of being able to meet his daughter soon, he hopes she looks like Zahra.

Zahra texts her sister and lets her know that she and Shaan can definitely watch Noah on Wednesday, and they organize a time for Farah to drop him off and pick him up at. 

Normally Zahra doesn’t mind getting up early, she’s not a morning person but she’s had to get use to being up at godless hours of the morning over the last 18 years, working with Ellen. However when Wednesday rolls around and she needs to be up at 8 to watch Noah, there is nothing she wants more than to stay in bed a few more hours, because she has been awake since 4, vomiting on and off.

“I miss coffee so much.” Zahra grumbles into the duvet, as she buries her face in the bed sheets in an attempt to get away from the bright lights that trigger her nausea. 

Shaan frowns with sympathy and leans forward to plant a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I know.” He soothingly says. “I promise I’ll have a vat of coffee waiting and ready in the delivery room.” This gets a light laugh out of Zahra. 

“Yeah you better.”

She manages to grab 10 more minutes of sleep, before the doorbell rings. 

“You stay here love, I’ll get it.” Shaan says, squeezing his wife’s hand and moving off the bed. Zahra shakes her head. 

“No I’ll come too, I want to try and be normal today, god I hate being pregnant.” 

Zahra’s mood lifts slightly when a few minutes later she opens the door and sees her smiling sister standing there, with little Noah in her arms, his dark hair seemingly becoming thicker and fuller everyday, his dark brown eyes taking in his surroundings. 

“You look rough.” Farah immediately says, looking her sister over with a concerned look. Zahra scowls. 

“Yeah well you would too if you were up half the night vomiting and being kept awake by little feet kicking your ribs all the time.” She sharply replies, resting a hand over her stomach while Shaan takes Noah from Farah and settles him on his hip, softening Zahra’s mood. He’s so good with their nephews, she loves seeing him with them and he clearly loves being around them, and vice versa. 

“Have you tried anti-nausea tablets or anything?” Farah asks. 

“Of course I have, I wouldn’t have gotten through the first trimester with anti-nausea tablets but they don’t work now, nothing does, and nothing gets her to stop kicking.” 

“What about having Shaan talk to her? When I was pregnant with the boys they would always calm down when they heard Jesse.” 

“I’m forbidden from talking sometimes because the baby kicks even more when she hears me.” Shaan informs her in an amused tone. 

“It’ll be worth it when she’s born, trust me. Speaking of, I brought this for you, you should start thinking of names soon.” Farah says, holding a book of baby names out to Zahra, who accepts it with a frown. 

“Shit we really do need to start thinking of names.” She admits. They have talked briefly about names, but haven’t put a whole lot of effort and thought into it, they still have 3 months though, it should be fine.

Farah leaves for work a few minutes later, Shaan insists on making breakfast while Zahra keeps Noah entertained. A little known fact about Shaan is that he actually loves cooking, it’s his main hobby and one of his favoriet ways to show affection and love. 4 months ago when Zahra had told him they needed to talk and showed him the positive pregnancy test, that evening he made her favoriet dinner as a way to celebrate. It gives Zahra hope that their kid won’t be a fussy eater like a lot of babies. 

After breakfast Zahra expects to feel more awake and energized, but by the time she finishes her decaff coffee she is hit with a strong wave of fatigue and feels as though she can’t keep her head up a moment longer. 

“Are you still tired?” Shaan asks in a worried tone when he notices Zahra attempting to conceal a yawn. 

“Exhausted.” Zahra tells him. 

“Go back to bed for a few hours, I’ve got things under control here.” Shaan tells her, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. Zahra sighs and leans into his touch. 

“You sure? Noah’s a little ball of energy and the kitchen still has to be cleaned up, I can clean up and then go to bed.” Zahra offers. They both do their fair share of the house work, Shaan is the better cook so he makes most of their meals, while Zahra does most of the washing up after meals, and they split the cleaning and tidying equally, though Zahra can’t do much now she’s 6 months pregnant. 

“No no I can handle it all, remember I’m the oldest of 6, I can multi-task with a kid.” He assures her, managing to grab and catch Noah’s cup before it falls to the ground. “See?” 

Part of Zahra wants to argue and insist it’s only fair that she stay up and help out, but a much bigger part of her is absolutely exhausted and has no idea how she’ll get through the rest of the day without a nap.

“Alright, thank you, I just hope she lets me sleep.” Zahra says in an amused tone, rubbing a hand across her belly. Shaan grins and places his hand over Zahra’s before leaning down to kiss her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do all the night shifts when she’s here so you can get your well deserved rest.” 

Zahra heads up to bed and has a peaceful and refreshing 3 hours sleep.

After getting dressed and ready for the day, Zahra heads downstairs and into kitchen, where she is met with the sight of Shaan and Noah sitting at the kitchen table, with paper, coloring pencils, markers and crayons scattered around them. While Noah happily colors and draws, Shaan praises his work and from time to time will hold up a colored pencil, marker or crayon and ask him what color it is. 

“Alright little man, I bet you don’t know what color this is!” Shaan says, holding up a green marker. Noah giggles and happily exclaims 

“Green!” Shaan puts on an exaggerated shocked face, which makes Noah laugh even harder.

“Noah Bankston I think you are the smartest 2 year old in the whole world!” Shaan exclaims. “How about this one, do you know what color this is?” Shaan asks, now holding up a red marker. 

“Red!” Noah exclaims, bouncing up and down in his set with excitement. 

“Yep I knew it, smartest kid in the world. High-five!” Shaan holds his hand out for Noah, but when Noah goes to return the High-five, Shaan quickly pulls away. “Ooh too slow!” By now Noah is in fits of giggles, Zahra is kind of worried that he’s going to choke if he laughs any harder. 

“I didn't know you're so good with kids.” Zahra says by way of greeting, walking over to the table and titling her head to kiss Shaan, then ruffling Noah’s hair. 

“I’m full of surprises. How did you sleep?” Shaan asks, lacing his hand through with hers as Zahra settles into a seat between he and Noah. 

“Really good, baby didn’t kick me in the ribs once, thank god.” Zahra replies, running a hand over her bump. 

“Aunty!” Noah interrupts, before Shaan can respond. Zahra turns to face him and can’t help smiling at his adorable little face. 

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” She asks. 

“I make this for you!” Noah exclaims, holding out a piece of paper, which Zahra accepts and lays out in front of her. To her it seems like a bunch of odd shapes, colors and scribbles. “Oh it’s really good, what is it?” Zahra asks. 

“Is you! At work, at white house!” Noah exclaims. He knows all about how his Aunt Zahra works with The President and thinks it’s the coolest thing ever. He also thinks it’s super cool that his Uncle Shaan works with a Prince, and loves when he gets to see Henry and Alex. 

“Oh I see, well thank you bud, I love it and I’ll keep it forever.” Zahra promises. 

About an hour later the three of them decide to head out for a walk, and inevitably end up stopping at a baby store along the way, to pick up some bits for the baby.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have one of those in three months.” Zahra quietly says to Shaan, resting a hand over her stomach while looking at a baby probably no more than a month old, being held by a person that is likely their dad.

Shaan smiles and slips an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek. 

“I can’t wait, I hope she looks just like you.” 

Initially they had only come in here for some vests and diapers, seeing as they have pretty much everything else the baby will need, but of course they end up buying far more than necessary, including a stuffed rabbit toy, that Noah lovingly picked out for his cousin.

After their walk there’s only 2 hours left until Farah finishes work and comes to collect Noah, so once they get home and put everything away, Shaan takes Noah outside to play a very simplified game of football, something Shaan himself always played with his dad and siblings, growing up. 

Standing in the back garden watching Shaan teach Noah how to kick a football effectively, Zahra is overcome with excitement at the prospect of seeing Shaan with their own baby in the years in to come, he really is going to be an absolutely amazing father. 

Zahra smiles softly and smooths her hand down her bump, not even caring when the baby does what feels like a massive roll inside her, which isn’t very comfortable. 

“We’re pretty lucky kid, especially you, to have your dad, he’s the best husband in the world and already the world’s best dad, we’re so, so lucky to have him.”

Later on that evening once Farah has picked Noah up and Shaan and Zahra are alone, enjoying the rest of their day off, they settle onto the sofa together and put a movie on, though neither of them are paying much attention, Shaan is on his phone while Zahra has her face buried in her husband’s chest, trying so hard to stay awake, she refuses to fall asleep at 6 O’clock in the evening, downright refuses. 

“Where did you put that book of baby names that Farah gave us this morning?” Shaan’s soft and quiet voice pulls Zahra from her sleepy state. 

“With the other books in our room, why?” She replies, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Maybe it would be a good idea to look through it, we haven’t really talked baby names at all this whole pregnancy, we were too shocked at the beginning, and in the middle you were too tired and sick, and the last few weeks we’ve both been busy with work, now that we have the chance we should discuss names, or at least start too.” Shaan explains, laying a hand on her swollen stomach. 

“I actually have one in mind, but I’m not sure if you’ll like it.” Zahra admits, resting her hand over Shaan’s. She’s had this name in mind since her second OB appointment when they found out they’re having a girl.

“Well you’ll never know if you don’t tell me.” Shaan points out. 

“It’s Eleanor, Ellie for short, after Ellen. She’s been in my life since I was 21, she’s my best friend as well as my boss, my President and my mentor. She’s done so much for me over the years, gave my first job fresh out of college, I wouldn’t be half the person I am now without her, I think it would be a nice way to honor her and celebrate her.” Zahra explains, thinking of everything Ellen has ever done for her in the years they’ve known each other, like the time when Zahra was only 22, and a few weeks after breaking up with a dead-beat no good asshole boyfriend, she had a pregnancy scare. She eventually confided in Ellen, who was completely sympathetic and understanding, and held Zahra’s hand after she took a pregnancy test, while waiting on the results. She had promised to support Zahra and help her no matter what choice she made, even offered to pay when Zahra said she would have an abortion, if she was pregnant. 

Thankfully the tests were negative and she could forget about the terrifying experience, but she will forever be grateful that she had Ellen with her that day.

“I love it.” Shaan immediately replies. “In a way it is thanks to Ellen that we met, if she didn’t have Alex and Alex didn’t fall into Philip’s wedding cake, with Henry, then there would have been no need for us to work together on damage control, and we probably wouldn’t have met.” Zahra can’t fight a grin as she thinks of the first time she saw Shaan over Skype, back in 2019, and how all she could think about for the rest of the day was how gorgeous he was (and is.) 

“Okay Eleanor it is then, what about middle names? And no we’re not taking any of Alex’s suggestions.” Zahra firmly says, rolling her eyes at the thought of Alex’s ridiculous name suggestions for the baby. His top suggestion is of course Alexandria, after himself, followed by Alexandra, then simply Alex. 

“What about Adya? It doesn’t have a special meaning to me or anything, I just like it.” Shaan suggests. 

“Hmm, Eleanor Adya Srivastava, I like it.” Zahra agrees, holding her bump with both hands. 

“What about you little one, what do you think? Do you want to be called Eleanor Adya Srivastava? Do you like the name, Ellie?” Shaan softly asks, looking at Zahra’s stomach. Almost immediately they both feel a firm kick from the baby, which makes them laugh in surprise. 

“I think she likes it.” Zahra says.

“Seems so. Well it’s settled then, Eleanor Adya Srivastava, our little Ellie.” 

3 months later in the early hours of the 4th of November, after a long and painful labor, clutching tightly to Shaan’s hand, Zahra gives birth to her first daughter who right away lets everyone know exactly what she makes of this whole fuss, by screaming the delivery room down, at the top of her little lungs, only settling once placed on her mother’s chest. 

“You did it, Zahra you did it!” Shaan happily exclaims in a teary tone. “You are so amazing and strong, oh my god I could not be more proud of you, I love you.” He then leans down to cup her face in his hands and press a kiss to her lips. 

“I love you too.” Zahra replies in a hoarse tone, tears of joy trickling down her face.

“Do you want to cut the cord, dad?” One of the nurses by the bottom of the bed asks. 

“I’d love to.” Shaan replies in a breathy tone. The nurse helps him steady his hands before handing him a pair of medical scissors and showing him exactly where to cut. 

Once that’s done, he returns to Zahra’s side, his heart swelling with love at the sight of his wife and daughter. 

“She’s so perfect.” Zahra quietly says, resting a hand on Ellie’s little back, turning her head to smile at her husband, who smiles back and takes her free hand in his, kissing the back of it. 

“Just like you are my love.”

Two days later Zahra and Ellie are discharged from the hospital, much to Zahra’s delight. 

The drive home is one of the most nerve wracking drives Shaan has ever done, yes he’s driven Henry around for years, both as his equerry and his friend, he’s taken Henry practically everywhere, from his father’s funeral to the hospital last year, when Henry and Alex’s first daughter was born. But driving your post-postpartum wife and 2 day old baby home, is terrifying and never-wracking, much as he loves and values Henry, no one tops the importance of Zahra and Ellie, not even The Prince of England. 

When Ellie is 6 weeks old and life is starting to resemble some sort of normal again, Zahra comes downstairs one evening after having a much needed talk with Ellen, about all things postpartum and new parent life. 

When she steps into the living room, Zahra’s heart lifts with joy when she sees Shaan sitting on the sofa with no shirt on, and Ellie lying on his chest, wearing just a diaper, hat and a blanket draped over her to keep her warm. She can hear him quietly talking to Ellie, right now he seems to be telling her about his life growing up in India, before he immigrated to the UK when he was 19.

“I just thought of another positive of having a baby, I get to see you topless all the time.” Zahra jokes as she makes her way over to the sofa, earning a laugh from Shaan. 

As she sits beside her husband, Zahra notices that part of Shaan’s upper arm that is mostly covered by Ellie’s blanket, is covered with saran wrap. 

“What’s this?” She curiously asks, touching the edges of the plastic wrap. Shaan grins. 

“I got a new tattoo yesterday, when I took Ellie for a walk. And don’t worry, I didn’t leave Ellie alone in the tattoo parlor, Henry came with me and watched her while I was getting the tattoo done.” Shaan then shifts the blanket to reveal a tattoo in black ink with swirling, beautiful writing that reads ‘ _ **Ellie, 4th/11/22.**_ ’ and just beside that, is a tattoo of Ellie’s tiny little footprint.

Zahra is at a complete loss for words,the gesture is so simple yet so perfect and sweet. 

“I... Shaan it’s perfect.” Zahra quietly says. 

“I was going to get her name tattooed over my heart, but I already have your name and our wedding anniversary tattooed there, plus I want room for another, if we have more kids.” Shaan admits, his tone turning hopeful at the end. Zahra gives him a harsh laugh. 

“If you want more kids you can be the one to get pregnant.”

***3 YEARS LATER***

It is a warm and sunny day in June 2025, when Shaan finds himself walking through a car park, with little 3 year old Ellie on his hip, wondering if Ellie is an unusually heavy 3 year old, or if he’s just getting old at the ripe old age of 43.

“Daddy?” Ellie’s little voice pulls Shaan from his thoughts. 

“Yes baby?” 

“How come you have this?” She curiously asks, lightly tracing his tattoo of her name and date of birth. 

“Well I got it because I love you so, so much and since your mum got to carry you and give birth to you, I decided I wanted to do something big for you too, I decided if mummy’s body had to change for you, then so would mine, so I got this tattoo to show just how much I love you and so I’ll always have a little piece of you with me, even when you’re a big girl and all grown up and embarrassed by me.” Shaan explains. 

Ellie shakes her head, her dark hair flying all over the place (he had tried to braid it or tie it up this morning but he’s just no good at hair styling.) 

“No daddy, I never ‘barrased by you! Love you!” Ellie exclaims, wrapping her little arms around the back of his neck and squeezing tight. Shaan smiles and rests a hand on her back. 

“Well thank you love, I love you too.”

“Daddy are you gonna get my baby brover’s name on your arm, too?” Ellie curiously asks, pulling back from the hug. 

“Yes sweetheart, next week.” 

“Can I come watch?” 

“Well we’ll see.”

By now they’ve reached the front doors of the hospital and Shaan sets Ellie down so he can sanitize his hands before going in. Once that’s done he smiles down at his daughter and holds a hand out to her. 

“Come on, lets go see mummy and Max.” 


End file.
